fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Rhinoceros
Rhinoceros is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Fargo, as well as the sixteenth episode overall. It premiered on November 16, 2015. Description Lou and Hank try to prevent an altercation, Peggy and Ed defend their choices and the Gerhardt clan attempts to get back one of their own. Plot Lou takes Ed back to the police department for processing. Noreen goes with Betsy back to her house. Charlie is also being held at the police department. He uses his one phone call to call his father, Bear. When Bear talks to Charlie he attacks Dodd for letting him go on the murder assignment with Virgil to kill Ed. Hanzee points a rifle at Bear to break up the fight. After Floyd hears about Charlie she orders Bear to spring him from the jail and for Dodd to kill the "Butcher" Ed. Simone calls Mike to let him know what the family is planning to do. She asks Mike to kill her dad, Dodd. After Mike hangs up the phone he quotes the poem Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll. Back at the Blumquist residence, Hank is with Peggy providing police protection. He tells her about this turf war between the KC mafia and the Gerhardt clan and she and Ed are caught between them. She still believes all that has happened to her and her husband is mere coincidence, that they are disconnected from all the killings. As Lou questions Ed about the incident at the butcher's shop, Ed like Peggy will not admit to any wrongdoing. He even sees his situation similar to that of the book Noreen was reading, The Myth of Sisyphus by Albert Camus. Ed asks for a lawyer and they get him the only one in town, Karl. Still talking to Peggy, Hank almost gets her to admit to hitting Rye with her car. Dodd and his men arrive looking to kill Ed. While Hank tells him Ed was taken to the police station, Hanzee sneaks up behind and knocks out Hank. Dodd sends Hanzee to the police station and keeps two other men to go inside to search the house. Peggy hides in the basement amongst the maze of magazines. One of the men is knocked out by a sink fixture and the other is mistakenly shot by Dodd when he heard a noise. Dodd himself is surprised by his own electric cattle prod that he dropped while navigating the narrow paths in the basement and falls to the floor unconscious. As Floyd talks to Simone in the kitchen, Mike and his men arrive at the compound and start shooting their men. Bear and his men arrive at the police station. Lou knows he is outmanned and outgunned so he has Karl talk to Bear while he takes Ed out the back window to escape. Hank wakes up on the Blumquist porch and hears the dispatch tell him about the current situation at the police station. As he makes his way to the police station he comes upon Hank and Ed coming out of the woods with Hanzee not far behind following them. Ed makes a run for it and Hank stops Lou from pursuing because they all know where he is likely heading, back home. Cast Main cast *Kirsten Dunst as Peggy Blumquist *Patrick Wilson as Lou Solverson *Jesse Plemons as Ed Blumquist *Jean Smart as Floyd Gerhardt *Ted Danson as Hank Larsson Recurring cast *Cristin Milioti as Betsy Solverson *Jeffery Donovan as Dodd Gerhardt *Bokeem Woodbine as Mike Milligan *Nick Offerman as Karl Weathers *Michael Hogan as Otto Gerhardt *Rachel Keller as Simone Gerhardt *Zahn McClarnon as Hanzee Dent *Angus Sampson as Bear Gerhardt Co-starring *Brad Mann as Gale Kitchen *Allan Dobrescu as Charlie Gerhardt *Emily Haine as Noreen Vanderslice *Daniel Berne as Sonny Greer *Joe Cobden as Percy Bluth *Jesse Collin as Officer Garfield *Anna Cummer as Denise *Wilma Pelly as Native American House Keeper Deaths *Otto Gerhardt *Two unnamed Gerhardt syndicate members Trivia In this episode there's some scenes with Karl during the ending credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes